My One And Only
by AuntieTanaSnixx
Summary: Quinntana Au/X-men(more inside). Santana is falling for the new girl on team, Quinn Fabray. Quinn is a girl that Santana can't read. Literally. Quinn is in her own shell and doesn't tell much about herself because she has problems letting go of her past. Will the two ever get together? Will the two last? Rated M for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1 The First Mission

**AN: Hello readers! So I decided to write this Quinntana AU with mentions of X-men. I don't think it's a crossover. I do mention the characters from the movies but they're nothing important. When I was writing the one-shot it seemed like I could come up with a great story. With your help of course. Now I'm going to continue from where I left the one shot. Well kind of. I'm going to rate this M for the later chapters. Now you're excited huh? Haha.**

**If you haven't read the one-shot yet then you probably should. It's Quinntana's first meeting. It's in my 'Quinntana one-shots' chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**Santana's POV**

Quinn has been here for a week and I still haven't figured out why I can't hear her thoughts. This is super weird. I hate it but at the same time I'm glad that she's the only person I can hang around without hearing her loud thoughts. I love her company.

"So… Have anyone told you about the party?" I ask the blonde when she enters the room.

Quinn turns to me with raised eyebrow "What party…?" She asks slowly looking confused.

I smirk at that "Well, Blondie, we have parties to welcome our new mutant friends. Including you there are about seven new mutants here and we have to welcome them. We usually do this twice a year and you came right on time. Tomorrow's the party." I reply standing up and walk over to her. "Since you have a great voice you'll have to sing. The theme is old school. Something that has to do with Bruce Springsteen, the young Madonna and shit." I explain leaning closer to her making her blush slightly "I really wanna know what you'll be wearing." I husk looking up and down her body shamelessly.

Quinn licks her lips and clears her throat "Well. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." She whispers quietly so I barely hear. "Oh and the Professor figured out why you can't hear me. I'm sure you'll be surprised how simple the answer was…" She trails of and narrows her eyes "You should go talk to him. I'm sure he'll give you a better explanation." She adds before stepping away from me.

I watch her walk away with my head tilted lightly. That girl. Geeze. One day she's all happy and touchy feely and the next she's, well, that. I shake my head slowly and exit the room heading to Professor's office. Before I knock on the door it opens revealing Professor sitting by his desk with a smile. Seriously. I'll never get used to the doors opening.

"Santana. Good to see you today. Follow me to the Map." He greets and rolls away to the dark room where his super awesome machine is. I follow him quietly and sit down on the chair I left the last time we were here.

You see I might have been his favorite until Quinn came with me that night after we met at the bar. Now it seems like the duo spends three hours together doing something I can't know about. 'Not yet' they say 'We're still not ready' they say. Sometimes it sucks not to hear a few details okay? I used to be know-it-all. I knew everything about everyone. Even though Professor tried to hide some information about what they were talking about with other mutants but their minds are the loudest. In your face Professor!

"I heard that." He says and I can hear the smirk in his voice. I huff and cross my arms looking anywhere but him. "When the time will come I will tell you about the things we do with Quinn. No need to be jealous you're still the little girl I adore." He says putting his hand on mine. He's like the father I always asked for. "Or… Are you jealous because of Quinn?" He asks trying not to smile.

"No!" I say too quick and too loud frowning. I groan and face palm myself.

"Santana. You don't need to hide your feelings. It's alright. You've been lonely for quite some time and it's alright to be interested in her. Quinn is a very gorgeous young woman…"

"Okay okay! If I'll say that I might like her will you stop?! Sheesh!" I say throwing my hands up in the air before crossing them on my chest as the man chuckles quietly. I laugh quietly too and shake my head.

Professor's face suddenly turns serious and he sighs quietly "You should be careful what you do and say to her. She might look strong and independent but truly she is scared, confused and fragile. If you'll show her that you care she'll open up to you. Try to be your best self. The true you." He says softly and smiles at me slightly before turning on The Map. We watch the red dots on it and zoom in around the area we are in. "I guess I have work for the two of you as a team. Could you go and get this pair for me? The younglings seem to be looking for us because they've came to this spot two day ago and they're circling this area." He says pointing about two or three miles away from here.

I shrug "Sure. Will do. If anyone else appears while we're there give us a call. I'm not going to go there twice." I say standing up and he nods. I head to the door but then stop and turn to him slowly "And umm. Thanks for… You know…" I mumble and bite my lip. He just nods with a smile then looks up at The Map.

I walk out of the room and take Quinn's hand when she's in the hallway. "Where are you taking me?" She asks sounding shocked. She's not shocked because of the hand holding. We kind of got used to that during the week.

"We have a mission Blondie. Let's go." I say chuckling at her even more shocked face. She reaches for the car keys but I grab them first "Nope. I'm driving." I say ignoring her adorable pout. Suddenly I hit something invisible but soft. Quinn takes the keys smiling smugly and unlocks the car when she's outside. Damn her and her stupid powers! Suddenly a pillow appears on the floor and I roll my eyes. Damn her and her ability to turn objects invisible.

Before she sits inside I stop her by closing the door. "Wait…" I whisper putting my hands on both sides of her making her lean against the yellow mustang. I lean closer to her and smirk a little "Why don't you be a good girl and let Auntie Tana drive?" I say keeping the eye contact with her. That's how I usually use my ability to manipulate people.

She stares at me blankly and raises her hand with the keys. However when I reach for the keys she pushes me away gently and opens the door "Not gonna happen, Lopez." She says with a giggle and sits in buckling up fast before I pull her out. I growl quietly and shake my head walking around the car with a pissed face.

Once we're ready and she speeds off I turn on the radio and gasp "I love this song!" I say turning it louder "Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound, I know they're watching, they're watching. All the commotion, the kiddie like play, has people talking, talking..." I sing along to the song nodding my head slowly by the rhythm. I look at Quinn as she looks at me with amused smile. "What? I just really like the song." I say widening my eyes.

"Your voice is good. Like really really good." She says honestly and shrugs making me look away shyly. Wait what? Lopez does not back out! But… I like the girl and I should be myself to make her open up. I sigh quietly and look out the window without saying another word.

Soon we arrive to the spot when I give Quinn the right directions. We park by a motel of some sorts and get out of the car. Quinn tells me that she'll go inside to ask the receptionist about two kids and if they're still here. I decide to wait outside just in case they'll leave or come back. What ever.

Suddenly I hear loud noises inside like something breaking so I run there but soon bump into Quinn hard "GAH!" I groan and try to get up but she pushes me down. "What the hell?! Are you insane?" I ask but she covers my mouth shushing me. Oh no. You're so not shushing me! She help me up and pulls me after her behind the building. I now notice that her short hair are a true mess. "What the hell just happened in there?" I ask quietly.

"The kids. There are two crazy teens trashing the place. I came in and the receptionist was surrounded by flames. One of the kids can make fire out of nothing. It was probably the boy. The girl was kind of scared. But she can control the wind or what ever. And make things that are not too heavy explode. She blew up the printer when she saw me walking in. Then she started blowing up other random things when I was trying to escape. They're crazy! I don't even know why they're…" she trails off looking up at something behind me.

I close my eyes for a second and sigh "They're behind me aren't they?" I whisper and Quinn nods slowly before I turn to look at the duo. They sure look alike. Both have darker shade blonde hair and green eyes. "Hey. Umm. I'm Santana and that's Quinn. Don't freak out guys. We won't do any harm. Calm down." I say looking into the boy's eyes. He seems to relax but the girl quickly catches on.

"She can manipulate people!" She says quickly and the window above me shatters. I cover my head frowning "What the fuck is wrong with you, you psycho?!" I growl at her before a strong wind blows me back into the wall hard. "Oh hells no! Come at me, bitch!" I say standing up slowly.

Quinn sprints over to me "Are you insane?! You were asked to do one thing… One simple thing." She hisses covering us with the shield when the siblings try to attack us. "Now try to calm them down. I'd like to see that." She says rolling her eyes and takes my hand turning us both invisible. The teens look at each other confused. We use the chance to move away and behind them.

"Get the gun. It will make them pass out for half an hour or so. We'll have time to take them to the mansion. Then Logan can take care of them. I say waving off.

"A gun? What kind of gun?" The blonde asks quickly.

"I dunno. One of Professor's genius ideas. You shoot at your victim with this fake and harmless bullet and the victim passes out for half an hour." I explain as we head to the car. The teens try looking for us and start burning the boxes where they last seen us and that makes me roll my eyes. I pull out the gun and aim. I fire two shots and the siblings fall to the ground instantly. "Umm… Now it's that moment when you get them into the car." I say crossing my arms "I'll drive. You have to watch them just in case they wake up faster than expected." I say sitting inside behind the wheel and wait for her.

"You just like to boss around, don't you?" She asks raising her eyebrow but does as I say anyway. Can't argue with genius plan, now can you? She sits inside when the teens are on the back seat and huffs quietly.

"Were they that heavy? I recall you telling me that you were able to lift about two tones or one and a half." I remark driving towards the mansion.

"Shut up, smart ass." She mumbles.

"Oh, but you love my ass. I mean it's perfect." I reply with a smug smirk.

"Nah. Mine is better and you know it. Don't think I can't see you staring at it when I'm getting ready for bed or going up the stairs." She giggles poking my arm.

I laugh and shrug "Sure. What ever Blondie. But my ass is not that bad. It's sexy while yours is hot. Ms. Hot Pants." I say rolling my eyes making us both giggle.

We arrive there in no time with my quick, and reckless as Quinn says, driving skills. We walk inside and I find Logan chatting with Rogue. I tell him to get the new kids from the car but after a quick glare off and a small competition of who will say something more nasty about one another. We're like brother and sister. I love the guy. But I love to annoy him even more. As I walk away I shudder from the thought he get's while watching Quinn walking away with me. When Quinn is walking up the stairs I poke my head into the kitchen again and glare at Logan.

"She's mine. Don't make me chop your dick off repeatedly." I say loud enough for him to her with his perfect hearing. In other situation he'd laugh and say some lame ass comment about how lame I am but this time he smirks and nods once. I seem shocked but smirk back at him and follow Quinn upstairs.

**AN: Sooo… Let me know if you like it? Was it good? Gimme suggestions for later chapters. Next chapter we'll learn about the two teens and what happened to Quinn's family that one horrible day. Professor still haven't told Santana why she can't hear Quinn's thoughts, but it's nothing special. Or is it? See you next time, folks!**

**P.S. What kind of cool names we should give to Quinn and Santana? I mean everyone from the X-men team has cool names. Storm, Wolverine. Rogue, Nightcrawler and others… So help me out a bit haha. And If you still haven't figured out what powers they have, well… Santana can hear other people thoughts and manipulate them into doing what she wants while Quinn can lift objects no heavier than two tones, turn invisible, turn other things invisible and make some sort of shield to protect herself.**


	2. Chapter 2 Calm Before Death

**AN: Hey there. Yes, you. Hi! Here's another chapter for you guys! I really hope that you like the story and not just say that to make me feel better haha.**

**Quinn's POV**

Santana and I walk up the stairs and I plop down onto my bed face first. I sigh quietly and relax. Of course with Santana around it's short lived. She falls down onto me giggling when I groan and try to get her off of me. I turn my head just enough to look at her and lift her up slowly.

"Yo! That's not funny Fabray!Put me down right now or I swear… AHH!" She screams when she starts falling down all the way from the ceiling to the ground. However I let her hover above the floor a few inches so she wouldn't smash that pretty face of hers. I lift her up again and put her on her own bed. "Very funny, FabGay." She mumbles with a frown while rubbing the back of her neck. This seems to calm her down. I just made a mental note for the future.

"Of course it is!" I say with a wink and sit up "So what's up? What do you wanna talk about?" I ask tilting my head without even noticing.

"Well… I'd like to know why you're so special." Santana replies pulling the sheets gently and looks down.

"I was told that we're all special in our own way." I say with raised eyebrow.

That makes Santana laugh and shake her head "Smart ass." She sighs and looks up at me with a smile I've never seen before. I decide not to get my hopes up imagining silly things and just smile back.

"Oh but you love that ass." I joke getting up on my knees and put my hand on my ass.

"I sure do." She says in a tone I can't read again. That makes me narrow my eyes and stare at her for a while. She couldn't be crushing on me right? I'm just a girl with a troubled mind and definitely damaged brain. Someone as kind and as beautiful as her wouldn't be crushing on a girl who couldn't save her family. Who… Was involved in their death.

"What's up with you today, San?" I ask more softly and stand up to walk over to her. I sit on her bed, in front of her and pout a bit.

She seems to blush (or maybe that's just my wild imagination) and shrugs "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just… You know… Thinking." She says lamely and bites her lip.

"About what?" I ask leaning closer and take her hands.

"Uh… That I… Um… That I really like… That I'd really like to know your story." She says widening her eyes and looks away from me once again.

I sigh and nod "Sure. I guess you'd like to know the story right?" I ask seriously. Santana only nods. "Well then… It happened many years ago…" I trail off

**_Flashback, Seven years ago_**

_I check myself in the mirror, not that I have to, but old habits die hard. I look at the nose ring and the pink hair with a small smirk before I tie the black bandana over my head. I turn away from the mirror and exit the room with a bored expression. I walk downstairs and brush past Frannie to get to the kitchen. I sit on the counter and watch my family as they get ready, rush looking for stuff all over the place. I don't even understand why they care about basketball so much. I prefer soccer or football more anyway._

_"__Quinnie will you please hurry up and put on your jacket? We have to go now or we'll be late!" My mom says gesturing for me to follow her outside._

_I roll my eyes and grab my jacket. I put it on and walk outside. It's snowing and it's already dark. I sigh looking even more bored. I sit on the back seat and look out the window as we go. 'Shades of Blue' by Lana Del Rey comes on and I perk up a little then remember the person I'm trying and ignore my favorite song. _

_We finally arrive to the school and I'm the first to get out of the car. I see my gang and walk over to them. I ignore my mother calling my name and she soon gives up. Why am I acting this way? Well that's because she let my father come back into the house. They're acting like nothing ever happened._

_I nod to Quicksilver and Sparks with a smirk. Quicksilver can control any quicksilver around him and make it ten times more poisonous. Spark can bend fire. Funny fact but her last name IS actually Sparks. So it fits her just right._

_"__Sup dissapearo." Puck greets me with a smirk and bumps my fist. I've known Puck since my first day of school really. I sensed his powers and decided to talk to him first. He thought that I was trying to ask him to sleep with him or what ever but I made sure to tell him that I'm gay. He's a true gentleman because he stopped hitting on me and offered to be best friends. Or lesbros. He's powers are the speed of sound and strength of Superman himself. Also he can heal fast but he doesn't really need that since he can escape any dangers._

_"__So are we sticking to the plan? Everyone knows what to do right?" Quicksilver turns to Sparks and Puck. They all nod then look at me._

_"__What plan? What are you talking about?" I ask quickly feeling that this might not end well. I just have the feeling that this evening will end bad._

_"__We kind of left you out because your powers aren't necessary for this little mission." Sparks says with a smirk and crosses her arms "All we gotta say is… Stay out of school. Don't go in." She adds before walking away with Quicksilver._

_I frown and shake my head "Puck? Care to explain?" I ask looking up at him seriously._

_The mohawked boy groans quietly and rubs his arm "Well… They're planning on blowing up the school. The basketball team found a way to fight against them so… Look I tried to talk them out of this but they wouldn't listen. So I told them that I'll just stay out of this. All I have to do is get us to a safe place before everything happens." He explains quickly that I barely understand._

_I listen to him with my eyes wide "Wait… Wait they can't do that my family is in there!" I say turning away and run towards the school building. Suddenly I crash into Puck and he holds me tightly._

_"__You can't go in there! The school will blow up any minute!" He shouts trying to hold me tightly._

_"__Fuck you! That's my family in there!" I yell trying to get out. I tense up and start making a shield around me to push him away. The boy growls in pain and lets go of me and the shield. I put him in his own invisible bubble and run towards the entrance._

_"__Quinn! Don't!" He yells trying to smash the shield. Once he does he runs towards me and tackles me out of the way just before a loud bang is heard and fire pushes the door open._

_I push him away and get up "NO!" I cry out and make a shield around me with enough oxygen for ten minutes. I run inside and head to the gym where my family was supposed to be. I see my mother right away. She's next to Frannie under my Father. He's on top of them. Already dead. I start crying and run faster. I move him away quickly and try to see if there's a pulse. My mom is barely breathing while Frannie opens her eyes just slightly bit and looks at me with so much fear in them "Fran! Oh my God… Can you walk?" I ask then look back when the ceiling starts falling and the flames come closer to us. I look back at my sister and reach for her but we both look up when the ceiling right above us starts to fall. I get tackled by Puck again out of the way._

_"__Are you insane?!" He growls and gets me out of there. While we were on the floor the ceiling fell on my family. It felt like I was crushed too. The feeling of losing my family… It's… I can't even explain the pain._

_We exit the school as fast as we can with Puck's speed. He puts me down on the snow and holds me tightly trying to comfort me._

_"__Leave me please…" I say quietly after an hour of crying. He looks at me with teary eyes and opens his mouth to protest "Puck. Just leave me alone. Please." I whisper looking away from him. He looks down and stands up slowly before walking away. I look up at the burning school and turn invisible when the firemen arrive. I watch them put out the flames then carry out the bodies one by one not even covering the bodies. I stay there even when everyone is long gone._

**_End Of Flashback_**

"The last thing I remember before the roof fell is Frannie looking at me with such fear. But then calmness took over like she got over the thought that she's about to die." I finish my story staring blankly at my hands. "The reason why you or anyone else can't hear my thoughts or track me down is because of my shield. It helped me a lot really. But I don't know how to make it go away anymore. I'd like to share my thoughts with you so you wouldn't have to suffer… But I can't." I say with a sigh and close my eyes.

Santana doesn't say a word but lets go of my hands. She hates me now… She does… But no. She surprises me by hugging me tightly and rubbing my back to comfort me. "Shh… It's okay. You'll be okay now." She whispers softly and now I notice that I've been crying the whole time. I let out a quiet sob and she hugs me tighter then surprises me more by kissing the side of my head. "Let's go and see how Logan is doing with the kids alright? Let's watch the beard of his getting burnt." She says giggling but then realizes what she said "Sorry. Bad joke." She mumbles frowning and stands up "Now let's get going before I say something stupid again and make complete fool of myself alright?" She says pulling me after her to the bathroom.

"San?" I say softly.

"What's wrong?" She asks turning to look at me while walking backwards to the bathroom now.

"There was something you wanted to tell me before, right? I mean when you started to stutter." I remind her. Her face changes into black and once again I can't read her. So that's how she must feel when she tries to get into my thoughts but fails.

"Umm… I just wanted to know the story. Thank you for sharing." She says with a shy smile and turns away. She waits as I wash my face then we head downstairs holding hands. Every time we do that I try to keep it cool and look like it's nothing but inside she wakes up butterflies… Wait, no, monsters that Maleficent herself created to make my insides feel like I'm about to die or pass out.

I let it go for now and nod "Alright. I'm letting you slip this time." I say with a small smile.

She rolls her eyes playfully at me as we enter the training room.

The teens seem calmer and I start wondering how Logan took care of the siblings. He tells us to sit down with them. The siblings tell that they ran away from the foster home because not even kids teased them but the adults too. This seem to shock me because the adults are supposed to be their protectors, right? Who am I kidding, they just serve the country and lick the rich men's and the government's ass.

"Tomorrow the four of you will be learning self-defense. Meet me outside seven am sharp. Don't be late or you'll be doing death laps." Logan says seriously looking at the four of us.

"Oh come on, man! I'm pretty well trained, thank you very much." Santana protests throwing her hands in the air and frowns. She looks adorable. Am I staring? I am… Look away before she… "What?" She asks when she catches me staring.

I blush and shake my head "Nothing. Will you come with me and show me how good you are?" I ask sweetly and poke her shoulder.

She groans and rolls her eyes "Fine. But just because you asked me nice. Oh and don't ever make me fly like that. Ever again. Never ever. Unless I'm in danger or I'm asking you to." She says standing up then helps me up.

I laugh standing up with her "Deal. But you did look funny begging me to let you go. 'Let me go!'." I imitate her over dramatically and gasp when she smacks my arm not too hard but still it stung a little. "Hey…" I whimper with a pout.

The brunette just rolls her eyes walking out of the gym with me and as always she lets me go up the stairs first. I look at her when I'm half way there and I catch her staring at my ass "Caught!" I say making a gun from my fingers and shoot her playfully.

"Guilty." She says raising her hands then puts them on her chest when I 'shoot' her. We both laugh and continue going. This girl is something. She made me feel something even though I haven't felt something in those long seven years. I might be falling for her. There. I admit it. I like her.

**AN: And there you have it, folks. Thank you for the positive reviews guys. And the name suggestion was funny. Though I really need the names and I can't come up with anything. Maybe San could be S for Sinister and Q could be Queen Bee or Q Bee or what ever. Lemme know what you think, oh and suggestions are always welcome. See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Take On Me

**Hello again! I'm back with a much more fun chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. **

**I must say, boringsiot, your suggestions are interesting! Might as well use one of the names maybe.**

**Fabray-Lopez, well…I fucking love you too then! Ne per greitai?**

**Santana's POV**

"Can I see the outfit you'll wear tomorrow?" I ask Quinn.

"No! Jesus, Santana. How many times do I have to tell you. No, no, no! I don't wanna ruin the surprise. You have one hint- it will be old school." She says looking annoyed. She sits down with a huff and looks at me with a pout that I started to really, really like. I can't say no to that most of the time.

"Sorry…" I say making a kicked puppy face. "So before it's too late. Wanna do something fun?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

Quinn looks at her watch and shakes her head "Nope. Time for my nightly routine." She replies standing up again and heads to our en-suite. "And don't check my closet." She adds before disappearing.

"Oh, honey I'm never coming back in the closet." I say widening my eyes then laugh to myself. I open my own closer and change into my night clothes. After I'm done I lay down and sigh quietly staring at the ceiling trying to count the zoo animals to fall asleep.

Suddenly the en-suite door opens and a very naked Quinn enters the room. The lights out but Auntie Tana can see perfectly in the dark "Well let me take you out for a date first, then get all naked for me." I say then cover my mouth. Shit! Why!?

Quinn screeches and turns invisible "Oh my God! Please tell me you didn't see much." She says sounding ashamed. Very ashamed.

I sit up quickly that my head feels a bit dizzy "Well I did…" I say and she groans quietly "BUT..! I really liked what I saw. I mean you're very beautiful and you have perfect curves. You're beautiful." I say softly and watch a t-shirt and panties flying around. She's dressing up.

Quinn turns visible again right next to me on my bed "You mean that?" She asks shyly and bites her lip gently.

"Yes. I mean that, Quinn. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I whisper leaning closer then clear my throat "Which is something because I've seen pretty girls before. But you're the prettiest anyway." I say quickly making her smile and look away.

"Thank you Santana. But please don't mention it ever again alright?" She asks with a sigh.

"But why should I not mentioned it? I just saw an angel who made me extremely horny. I need to brag that I've been in heaven… Well not really… I've been touched by an angel." I say throwing my hands in the air playfully.

She glares at me the whole time "I'm serious. Don't tell anyone." She mumbles looking serious.

I think for a moment and nod slowly "Alright. But you have to let me try one thing. Just one." I say raising one finger while I say 'one'.

The blonde looks confused for a moment but nods anyway. "Sure. No funny business Lopez." She warns me with a shrug.

I lick my lips nodding and look down for a moment. "Yeah. Sure." I say quietly and lean closer to her. Now or never, Lopez. Let's see how big your brave is. I cup her cheek gently and close the distance slowly. She seems to be leaning closer too and puts her hand on mine. We meet half way and our lips connect. I hold back a moan that tries to escape my throat from all the special effects I see when kissing her. Those are not usual fireworks. Noooo… Those are the ones you see on fourth of July but even bigger.

Quinn moans softly and tilts her head to deepen the kiss and pushes me down gently on my back without even breaking it.

The small make-out session lasts for only a few minutes until we have to fill our lungs with air. I look up at her panting softly "Wow…" I whisper quietly and a smile slowly appears on my face.

Quinn smiles back "Wow indeed. Though we shouldn't rush things. Like you said, take me out on a date first alright?" She says sitting up again and I do the same.

"Of course. How about Friday? We can go to some fancy shamcy restaurant and have a nice dinner. Get to know each other…" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Let me check my schedule first." She says looking down at her hand.

"Seriously? Jerk. When the Sinister asks you out you need to always say yes and make me your priority." I say sitting up straight.

Quinn laughs and pushes me gently "Shut up. Sinister? Since when are you Sinister?" she asks raising her eyebrow.

"Um ever since I came up with this name when coming here?" I say sounding unsure.

"Oh. Will I get a cool hero name too?" She asks excitedly and that makes me smile. Just look how simple life with her is! One moment we're making out like there's no tomorrow and now we're talking about hero names.

"Sure. Just come up with one. And talk to Tina so she could help you to make your own costume. You know, to hide your identity or what ever." I say with a simple shrug like it's the most boring thing I told today.

Her eyes light up and she gasps "Oh. My. God. Hero costumes?" she squeals then covers her mouth. "This is freaking awesome!" She says more quietly and fist pumps making me watch her with amused smile.

"Just don't make it too slutty okay? You'll keep me distracted and we don't need that. Now go to sleep, Blondie. We'll have to learn a trick or two tomorrow." I say leaning in to kiss her cheek but she turns her head to peck me on the lips.

"Fine, fine. But you got me really excited." She says getting up.

"I got you excited? Want me to help you out with that?" I ask in a flirty tone and stick my tongue out.

I swear I can see her blush at the last comment "No! Not like that.." she says too quickly and lays down in her bed.

"Aw. Why not? I mean you…"

"Good night, Santana" She says cutting me off.

I giggle and close my eyes "Night night." I reply before turning onto my side.

**The next day, football field of the mansion**

I stretch a little and reach my toes with the tips of my fingers. My back is facing Quinn on purpose. I turn to her and smirk catching her staring at me.

"Some on lazy bones. Move your muscles. You can enjoy the show some other day. Logan is serious about his exercises." I warn her then bend down again.

" I wasn't looking." She says blushing and looks away. She also starts stretching an doing a few exercises. The sibling duo didn't show up yet.

Logan walks over to us dressed in only a white wife beater and black shorts that end above his knees.

"Oh hello there, Beast. Died your hair from blue to brown?" I ask with a fake sweet tone.

He rolls her eyes "What ever, bald Pug." He snaps and crosses his arms.

"Pugs are way cuter than hairy pigs." I say with a shrug and smirk.

Logan glares at me and growls "Don't make me shove this up your ass." He says showing one of his spikes or what ever those are.

"You wouldn't dare, softie." I say waving him off and look away.

Logan growls and tackles me down to the ground "Don't push my buttons, kiddo." He growls with a smirk.

"Ew ew ew! Chest hair! Facial hair! Heeeeeelp!" I kick him off and try to head lock him before I end up on my back again. I growl at him and punch him in the face then curse in pain. He has a metal skull, dumbass. I grab a rock and hit him in the head making him roll off.

"Not fair Lopez!" He says standing up and chuckles pushing me gently.

"Life's not fair." I reply then look at Quinn who was watching the scene wide eyed.

"I guess we should start right?" Logan breaks the silence and starts showing us a few moves.

The siblings arrive thirty minutes later so they have to run three laps. For now. After some training we have to play football. Logan tells us not to use powers for fair game. I always enjoy an easy game. Quinn and I are on the same team at first and we score our first score. We high five each other and look at the pissed teens.

"Yo think fast, square face!" I say throwing the ball at the girl. She looks scared and covers her face but the ball explodes just before it hits her. She looks at us with slightly guilty look saying sorry.

Logan just shrugs and tells us that we're free.

**Later that day, Welcome party.**

I curl my hair in small curls and open the closet to look for the right outfit. I put on black and tight leather pants then look for a shirt. I find slightly too big for me white shirt saying 'The Power Of Madonna' and giggle. This one is good. I pull out a red jacket that is similar to MJ's and put it on too. I look at myself in the mirror again. I rock that look! I put on red Nike high tops and exit the room to let Quinn get ready. I slide down the railing then head to the living room for a drink.

After a while Quinn walks downstairs and smiles at me after she checks me out slowly.

I walk over to her and give her a shot of vodka. "We're adults. We can drink a bit." I say before she has time to protest. She downs her drink then her nose scrunches up from the fire in her throat and tongue. "It's not that bad you whimp." I joke and take the empty glass from her then put it on the table.

"I must say. You're rocking the look." I compliment her. She looks stunning. And curly hair looks good on her. **(AN: Remember 'I can't go for that/you make my dreams come true/ mash up? Yes, that's her look. And San has her hair up like she did while playing Rizzo on Grease episode.)**

"Thank you. You do too." She says with a slight blush. A few of the mutants start singing some old school songs so I suggest Quinn go first. The sooner she does the better. She nods and when Storm finishes the last words of Whitney Houston's old song, Quinn uses the chance to get up.

Quinn does amazing cover of Madonna's 'Like a virgin' making everyone cheer and whistle and sing along with her. She know how to keep crowd going. I can't help but sing along too from where I'm standing. When she's done I whistle and clap the loudest.

She walks over to me with a smirk "Your turn Sinister." She husks and bites her lip in a sexy way.

I look at the stage and burst out laughing. Logan freaking Wolverine is on stage about to sing. On. My God.

"Woah. Wait I gotta film this." I say quickly and pull out my iPhone as quickly as I can. I start filming when the first notes of Bruce Springsteen's 'Born in the USA' start playing. Why am I even surprised. Bruce Springsteen is a very manly man just like Logan. Why am I even surprised… I film the whole performance and seem shocked that Logan doesn't miss a note. Damn. Dude can sing.

I put the phone back in the pocket and step up onto the stage when no one comes up. "My turn!" I say quickly and stand by the keyboard while the others stand by other musical instruments.

**We're talking away  
I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway  
Today isn't my day to find you shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?**

I sing the first verse softly and move along the rhythm. I catch Quinn's eyes and she seems truly impressed.

**Take on me  
(Take on me)  
Take me on  
(Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two**

When I sing the chorus I don't raise my voice by a few pitches but find my own way to sing it. The ones on stage sing along only the chorus while the crowd sings along the whole song. However they don't interest me as much as Quinn. She soon gives in and sings along with a smile. We keep eve contact during the whole performance.

When the song ends I step off the stage and walk over to Quinn with a smile. "Liked it?" I ask tilting my head.

Quinn only nods still watching me carefully.

"Good. Now I'll be sure that I don't suck. Who am I kidding I'm the best!" I say rolling her eyes and make her giggle. I bite my lip shyly and take her hand "Umm. Would you like to dance?" I ask when a slow song starts.

"Of course, Santana." She accepts and lets me lead the way to the dance floor.

She puts her arms around my neck while I put mine on her waist and she rests her head on my shoulder. She's not wearing heels so we're almost the same height. She's only taller by an inch or two.

After the slow dance we have many more along with many more different drinks. When everyone calls it a night we return to our room giggling quietly like school girls. I don't know how but we end up in my bed. Nothing happens because we're too tired and drunk to even move. We fall asleep together, holding each other close right after our hot but sloppy good-night kiss. Or make out. What ever you call it.

**That's all, folks. This one was a bit simpler chapter. But there was their first kiss soooo… It's not that simple or boring right? And singing Logan… Don't see that every day haha. Thank you for reading and I'll see you on the premiere of next chapter. Sounds cool doesn't it? **

**P.S Tell me what was missing or what was too much. The mistakes are mine, duh. And English is not my native language. Tell me what you'd like to read on the next chapter. Buh-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Leave me

**AN: Hello again guys! Thank you for the wonderful and positive reviews!**

**Boringsiot, Santana and Quinn are the same age. Santana lives in the mansion since she was like nine. When her powers were showing up you know? Her parents gave her up to foster home but Xavier found her with that super Map of his and kind of adopted her or what ever. So it's like her home there. And you already know Quinn's story. Santana found her by accident.**

**Canyon girl, you're a genius! Thanks to you I've got an idea for this chapter. Hope You'll like it. All of you, readers.**

**Well guest, I think Sinister sounds better. Snixx her alter ego, yes, but I thought why not something that will make her look even more badass. Snixx is badass too, though.**

**Now let's continue with the story, shall we?**

**Quinn's POV**

The next morning I wake up as soon as I feel the sun shining in my eyes. I groan quietly and roll onto my side slowly. My hand searches for another body in the bed but nothing is there. I open one eye slowly and frown from the light. I look around the room after I roll back onto my back and lean up on my arms. I'm in Santana's bed where I ended up last night. However, the owner of the bed is gone. I look at the watch on my wrist and sit up slowly. Well it's a late morning already.

I head to the bathroom and have a quick shower. After that I put on white high-waist shorts and a black Nirvana t-shirt. The band was awesome, okay? Geez. I walk out of the room and head downstairs to the kitchen slowly rubbing one eye.

"Good morning, newbie." Says a girl sitting by the table with a small smile. It's the girl I saw talking to Logan when I first came here. I still haven't had a proper conversation with her.

"Hello." I reply politely and clear my throat "I'm Quinn Fabray." I say raising my hand.

"I'm Marie D'Ancanto. Better known as Rogue." She says shaking my hand. She has leather gloves on which looks kind of weird. She let's go of my hand first but waves her hand "Those are for safety. I umm… I can't have skin-on-skin contact with anyone or else they will get hurt." She says with a shrug and puts her hands on her lap.

"Oh." I nod slowly and make myself some bacon and eggs.

"So how did you get here and why? Will you be one of the students or one of the teachers? It's just, you look so young. You could be either." She says with a smile.

When I'm done I sit by the table too and think for a bit "I don't know what I'm doing here. Santana found me a week ago and offered to come here. Professor suggested to help me with my powers. To become stronger but also know how to properly use them. Back when I was in fifth grade or so I'd find myself almost touching the ceiling every morning." I say smiling at the memory. "So yeah. I'm here to learn. But I would love to help out too. Join forces and be useful for once." I add before taking a bite.

"I know how you feel Quinn." Rogue replies and eats her cereal. "So what's your hero name?" She asks all of a sudden.

"I really have no idea. I'm looking for a name that would be right for me. Nothing too much." I reply with a shrug.

Rogue hums and rests her head on her hand "Let's see… Quinn… What can you do?" She asks looking at me again.

"Telekinesis, invisibility, sometimes predicting who has what power." I say quickly and sigh. That's pretty mixed up powers. And it's difficult to come up with a proper name. If it's so hard to think of a name for myself then how hard will it be to name my own child? **(AN: Beth doesn't exist)**

"TeleInPower-o" The brunette jokes. We both laugh at the joke and continue eating in comfortable silence. "What's your full name? You could go by your middle name too." She says after a while of thinking.

"Quinn is my middle name. My full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray." I say slowly and lean back in my chair and stretch a little before looking at the other girl.

"Then what about Lucy Q? Sounds cool to me." She says standing up. She washes her plates and turns to leave "Think about it." She adds before leaving.

I just nod and wash my own dishes.

**Meanwhile in Professor's lab. Santana's POV**

"So you think this would work?" I ask tilting my head as I look at the big ass machine in front of me. That's where Professor scans the mutants and gives them more strength. He did a few upgrades and of course he wants to test this one on me first. Well… Not really. I asked him first a while ago and he tried to talk me out of it but Lopez always wins. Me and my big mouth.

"Only one way to find out. Maybe I should ask Blaine for help? He could turn into a metal if something would go wrong." The older man suggests.

I snort "Yeah right. Step aside. I can do this gramps." I say walking towards the machine.

Xavier just shakes his head slowly and closes the metal door when I step in. "This might hurt Santana. Last chance." He warns me and tries to talk me out of it.

"No way. I was asking you for this way too long and way too hard to back out. I can do this." I say with a sigh and look up at the metal ceiling.

Without another word the Professor rolls to the remote with a keyboard that has way too many buttons. I'm sure the majority is just to make it look cooler. I mean, who uses all of those buttons right? And what could those buttons even do. I frown at my own thoughts and shake my head slowly. That's probably my nervous brain talking. I wouldn't be thinking about those God-damn buttons so much if I'd know exactly what I'm doing.

The Professor turns on the machine and looks up at me with a worried look. He hopes that nothing will go wrong.

I start to feel slight pain all over my body. Feels like it's stretching out. That's probably because of the pressure. I frown and shut my eyes trying not to think about the discomfort. The pain grows bigger and bigger by every passing second and I already start regretting this decision. I even start to feel dizzy from the all the pain all over the body. I feel every part of my body right now. Even every bone. No. Even the blood boiling in my veins. I growl and cry out in pain before I hear a quiet click, or maybe not that quiet since I'm becoming deaf, and sudden heat washes all over my body. The door suddenly opens and I fall out onto the cold white floor. Even after it's all over I still feel the pain and the heat in every smallest inch of my body.

"The radiation level is too high!" I hear Professor hiss to himself as he rushes over to me. He tries to reach out for me but he moves his hand away as soon as he touches me like he just got his limb burned. "You're burning up." He mumbles with a frown. No shit, Sherlock. "Robert, I need you in my lab. Now." Professor tries to contact the Iceman. I kind of dislike the dyke face.

Soon the called man runs in looking confused. The Professor asks for his help and tells him to try and cool me off. The dyke face lifts me up quickly and rushes to another room and puts me down on one of the metal beads. Uncomfortable much? I'm in pain here, asshole.

Storm sprints in and clears the radioactive air quickly before it spreads to other rooms of the mansion. They're probably the only ones who aren't affected by the radioactive air.

The Professor rolls over fast and tries to get my attention "Santana, dear, can you hear me?" He shakes my shoulder gently. "She's losing consciousness." He mumbles and tries to come up with a plan. At this situation he's lost. He always has a back up plan but it seems that this time he doesn't.

I open my eyes to look up at the bright lights and growl quietly when I see black spots. Go away! I need my vision to see my Quinn… My Quinn… Quinn! I need to see her! She probably thinks that I ran away because of her! And, and today we are supposed to go out on our date! No way, no me gusta! I need to be okay! Get me out of this bed and lemme go!

"Her pulse is slowly fading. We're losing her." I hear someone yell.

"But she's awake! Look…" Another voice yells too.

"Get the…" The third person says quietly "Now charge it and slowly…" The voice gets more quiet and the black spots turn bigger. My eyes close on their own.

**Quinn's POV**

I walk up the stairs and wonder where Santana went to. Maybe she's helping someone? But that's not like her… What if she's avoiding me? But I'm sure that last night we were okay. Unless she wanted something more. But she fell asleep first, right? I see a bunch of mutants standing by the Professor's lab and whispering something quietly. The tension is thick in the air too. I slowly make my way to Blaine who is also there. We got to know each other during the week. We always met up for breakfast except for today.

"Hey. What's up with all the people here?" I ask quietly and look around.

He looks at me with a worried face and sighs "Santana's in trouble. She asked Professor to test his machine when it will be upgraded. Today is the day. Something went wrong. That's all I know. Also no one is allowed in except for Storm, Beast, Bob and someone who is immune to radioactive things." He explains with a shrug.

As soon as he says that Santana's in trouble I feel like something inside of me is torn. I turn to the door and reach for the door knob to open but Blaine's hand stops me. "Quinn. No. Wait till they fix this." He says frowning.

I shake my head "No way. I need to see her now." I say pushing his hand away from mine.

"And what will you do? It's not like she'll be okay when she hears your voice." He says without a second thought.

"Well at least I'll try. Now step aside little Elf before I shave your head." I say opening the door and walk in fast. Just in case I make myself a shield and walk though the room slowly. They're in the back standing around one of the beds and talking in rushed sentences. I don't quite hear or understand what they're saying. I should come closer… As I do one of the men moves away and I see Santana laying on the metal bead staring at the ceiling blankly. I look at one of the monitors saying that her heart stopped. My own heart stops for a second before I run over to them asking what's going on. Storm looks up and gasps before she stands in front of me asking me to leave. She tries to reach for me but the invisible shield blacks her hands from touching me.

"Quinn. Please leave. There's not enough room. We'll let you know how it will all go okay? We can't do a thing with you distracting us." The woman explains as calmly as she can.

I just stare at Santana's lifeless face walking backwards. Storm pushes me out gently and closes the door after saying a quiet "We'll do what we can. I promise."

The calm before death. It reminds me of the last day I've seen my family in that fire. I shudder at the memory and turn to Blaine. He just pulls me into a tight hug right before I break down into uncomfortable sobs.

**AN: And there you have it, folks. Now I'd really appreciate if you'd help me out a little more. What powers should Santana have now? I was thinking about super speed. But Puck already has that. Then I thought about teleporting abilities. At first they could be limited but later, with training Santana could travel anywhere she wants in the whole wide world. So let me know alright?**


	5. Chapter 5 Killer Schedule

**AN: Yo! ****I'm here with yet another chapter. I'm kind of angry, because my computer likes to use auto correct on me. Instead of 'bed' it corrected me to 'bead'. Who does that?!**

**Fabray-Lopez: Deja neziuriu Naruto, todel nezinau, apie ka tu kalbi. Whoops.**

**And thank you all for your suggestions. I decided to stick with teleportation. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter y'all.**

**Santana's POV**

Not sure how long I was regaining and losing consciousness but I'm sure I spent more than one day in this bed. I remember hearing Quinn asking to move me to our room but Professor told her that it's best for me that I stay here. Yeah right. I'm not sure if I can feel my ass anymore.

I open my eyes once again and look around the room. I feel like shit. I try to get up and groan quietly to get someone's attention. If anyone is here anyway.

Suddenly I see Quinn standing by my side. She takes my hand gently and rubs it slowly "Hey. You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asks softly and looks for a water bottle.

"When I was burning… Did they put the fire out with ton of bricks?" I mumble and shake my head. "I feel awful." I say with a sigh and hold her hand tightly.

Quinn helps me to sit up and gives me the bottle. "I was worried about you. You've been here for three days." She says as I drink.

My eyes widen and I almost choke "How many days? Oh God… I'm the worst! I missed my date with the most beautiful girl in the world! She probably hates me right now…" I say covering my eyes but move my fingers apart a little bit to look at Quinn.

The blonde laughs and looks down with a light blush "You could of died and you seriously think about some girl?" She asks raising her eyebrow.

"Not just 'some girl', Quinn. I really like her. Truly." I say with a frown as I rest my hands on my stomach.

Quinn looks up at me and sighs deeply "I thought I lost you San." She mumbles and sadness is evident in her eyes.

I sit up slowly and lean closer to her "Well you didn't. And you won't. It's kind of hard to get rid of me if I'm too attached. Don't tell anyone or I'll make the razor blades fly out of my hair and you'll face the wrath of Snixx." I say trying to make her smile.

Quinn smiles but looks confused "Snixx? I thought you're Sinister." She says shaking her head.

I shrug "Well… Snixx is my alter ego. Sort of. She's really evil." I reply simply.

"More evil than that king from Maleficent?" The blonde wonders out loud.

I roll my eyes "What is up with you and your obsession with Maleficent?" I ask with amused smirk.

Quinn blushes "I'm not obsessed. You like the movie too!" She says pointing her finger at me.

I raise my hands "Guilty. But you're obsessed." I whisper and giggle.

Blaine walks in and his eyes light up "Santana! Welcome back to our world." He says sounding cheery.

I roll my eyes and try not to smile at the curly haired man. "Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" I ask.

He walks over to Quinn and smirks "Well… I wanted to see if Q's okay. She spent those three days either here or in her room listening to Lana Del Rey." He says then gasps when Quinn hits him in the ribs. She does it so fast that he doesn't have time to turn into metal or what ever he does.

I raise my eyebrow at Quinn who is avoiding eye contact "Well, well… Interesting turn of events." I say wiggling my eyebrows now.

Blaine chuckles and rubs his ribs slowly "Alright. I'll be going now. I gotta go… Um… Help Kurt." The man says before clearing his throat and heads to the door.

"Don't forget to use protection, deary!" I say loud enough for him to hear.

He turns around to look and Quinn and I with evil smirk "Same goes to you girls. You should be careful and not move much. Don't try scissoring." He replies with a wink.

"Oh don't worry. Scissoring is not mu thing. Hella uncomfortable. Don't choke while 69-ning." I say wiggling my finger like an old lady does while warning the little kids before using knife.

Blaine has nothing else to say so he leaves with a bright blush.

I look at Quinn with triumphant smile then giggle "Come on Q. We were just kidding. I still gots to takes you out on a date." I say poking her shoulder playfully.

She just nods quickly "Of course. The date. I should tell Professor that you're awake. I kind of feel weird sleeping in that room alone." She says almost stuttering and stands up.

"Sure. Sleeping in that ROOM alone." I say rolling my eyes "I thought that you like sleeping with ME. Not in the same room as me." I say tilting my head and do the cutest puppy eyes I can.

Quinn looks at me for five long seconds then looks away mumbling.

"What was that Quinn?" I say raising my hand to my hear.

Quinn looks at me and mumbles the same thing again.

"Gosh am I losing my hearing? I can't hear you Quinn…" I say trying to sound as sad as possible.

Quinn groans throwing her hands in the air "Alright, alright I like sleeping in the same with you and wake up to you cuddling with me!" She says with a dark blush on her cheeks and storms out of the room.

**Later that day**

I walk to the en-suite by myself even though Quinn suggests her help. She asked the Professor to let me go back to my room already. He said yes with some hesitation though. Who could say no to Quinn's adorable pouty face? Not me.

I wash my hands looking at myself in the mirror. I huff looking at my dirty shirt. Playing tickle wars with Quinn while eating pizza is probably the worst idea ever.

Quinn walks into the bathroom and pushes me away with her hip gently when she starts washing her hands too.

"Rude much?" I say looking shocked.

"Well I'm learning from the best." She says looking at my reflection with a sweet smile.

I just shake my head slowly and exit the bathroom with a smile of my own.

"So about that date… Can I take you out somewhere tonight?" I ask when the blonde returns to the room.

Quinn pulls out a small note book out of her drawer "Sure let me check my schedule." She says looking serious.

"Seriously?! What's so important than going out with the hottest piece of ass here?" I ask and grab the small note book out of her hands.

I flip though empty pages then look at Quinn who is desperately trying not to laugh at my reaction.

"I see you're a very busy woman. Should I stop asking you out?" I ask giving back her notebook.

Quinn's smile disappears "What…?" She asks quietly.

Now it's my turn to laugh at her reaction and pull her down to sit on my lap. "I'm just kidding. Why so serious?" I say wrapping my arms around her waist gently.

We sit in silence for a while until Quinn decides to speak up "Don't you think that we're kind of acting like we're married?"

I look up at her wide eyed but realize that she's right. "Damn. You're right. But we haven't had sex yet. So maybe we'll be like those bunnies who get energy by collecting orgasms?" I say looking deep in thought.

Quinn hits my arm lightly then we both start laughing like crazy. I don't even notice how I end up on my back. Quinn uses the chance to get on top of me by straddling my waist. Our faces are so close that I can feel her warm breath on my face. Our smiles disappear almost instantly when we look at each other's lips. Quinn leans in and brusher her lips against mine gently before I connect them. The kiss deepens in no time and we both moan when our tongues touch so very gently.

The door opens fast and Rachel walks in already half way in her rant about how the dyke face pisses her off by cooling down the same space where she is and how it's bad for her vocal chords.

The brunette stops talking and looks at us wide eyed when we jump apart. "Oh! I'm so so so sorry!" She says putting her hands on her chest.

"Sorry won't stop me from ripping your head off Midget!" I growl standing up quickly.

"San. Calm down." Quinn says reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder but I appear right behind Rachel.

"What the…" I mumble with my eyes wide.

Rachel screams in shock making Quinn and I cover our ears. "Oh My God don't ever do that!" She says before covering her mouth.

Quinn slowly makes her way to me with wide eyes that match my own "How did you do that?" She whispers.

I shrug looking back at her. "I should probably go talk to…" I trail off pointing behind myself.

"Yeah. You should. But don't be late for our date?" She says sounding hopeful.

"Of course. I would never miss my second chance." I say with a small smile.

Rachel clears her throat "Well… I guess it's you and I Quinn. Would you like to tell me what I just witnessed?" The small brunette asks.

Quinn starts running after me "You know what? I'm coning with you." She says quickly and takes my hand gently.

I smile at that and interlace our fingers as we head to Professor's office.

**AN: That's all for today guys. You may have that I like Lana and Angelina Jolie a lot huh? Haha. Seriously, Maleficent was awesome… And when I head that Lana will be covering Aurora's 'Once upon a dream' I was truly happy. And that Angelina chose Lana to do the cover…? Oh my… Anyways, the date will happen eventualy. Stay tuned for more.**

**P.S. If there are mistakes, they're mine. Or my auto correct decided to make fun of me once again haha. See you next time, folks.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Night Is Young

**AN: Hello there darlings. I'm back with another chapter. Don't have much to say this time.**

**Quinn's POV**

After figuring out what powers Santana got from the experiment didn't surprise me very much. I mean sue uses her thoughts to use all of them. The mind reading, the manipulation and now teleportation. All mental. Professor made sure to ask Nightcrawler for help with her new found teleportation skills.

"So. Should I go to get ready first? I noticed that I'm more girly than you" I say looking at Santana with a playful smirk.

"No way. I needs my time to gets ready too, Fabray. I'm more girly than you." She says crossing her arms after we walk out of Professor's office.

"Really now? But you just opened the door for me. Like a true gentlewoman." I say raising my eyebrows.

She huffs then stops walking. "Alright. Who ever gets to the room first wins." She says raising her index finger in the air playfully.

"Wins what…?" I ask tilting my head.

The brunette thinks for a moment and she smiles again "The winner will be able to go to the shower first. And choose a movie on a movie night. And the loser will be doing breakfast."

"So you're saying that you're a loser? Cause I always shower first, I chose a movie last time and you've been doing breakfast before the accident." I say putting my hands on my hips.

Santana follows the movement "That was before the bet. Do you wanna argue and be late to the date or try and beat me?" She asks throwing her hands in the air.

"Chill Ms. Hot Pants. Let's go on three… two… one…" As soon as the words leave my mouth I start running towards the room. I'm winning this for sure. I was the fastest girl on my soccer team…

"Took you long enough." Santana mumbles when I enter the room. She's laying on the bed casually and checking her nails.

"You cheater!" I hiss and pout. "That's not fair." I say heading to the bathroom.

"Uh. You do realize I won. So I'm going first." The brunette says jumping up from the bed.

"Um no you're not." I say running into our en-suite and lock the door. "Sorry but that's what you get for cheating." I say loud enough for her to hear.

"Quinn. Seriously. Open this damn door or I'll get in when you're naked." She threatens.

"Be my guest. I have nothing to hide." I reply and start taking my clothes off.

I hear Santana huff on the other side of the door and lay down on her bed. Or maybe mine.

**A while later**

When we're both dressed and ready to go we let the Professor know that we'll be leaving and ask if he needs anything. He tells us that there are places that he wanted us to check but he'll send Storn and the newbies to check what's going on.

We arrive to the restaurant Santana picked since I don't know any around this area. She opens the door for me and pulls the chair. "Well thank you, gentlewoman." I say with a playful smirk.

She rolls her eyes giggling and sits across from me. "So… Should we break the ice?" She asks looking into the bucket of ice that the champagne stands in.

I chuckle at that "Dumbass. We don't need that. But a game of 'what would you pick' sounds good." I suggest and shrug.

Santana thinks for a moment then nods with a small smile "Alright. I'll start us off. This one is serious. Cats or dogs?" She asks leaning closer.

I snort quietly "Dogs. Duh." I reply then think a question for her too. "Nowadays music or older music?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Older. Definitely. Music nowadays doesn't make sense. Well most of it. Though Lorde or Lana are two awesome girls. Damn. That's a trick question cause there are still good bands nowadays too." She says with a frown. "Let's move on from this one for now. Horror movies or short movies with a meaning?" She asks.

"That's a tricky question too. Though I like horror movies more when I'm watching them with someone. Then I can cuddle with the person." I say widening my eyes.

Santana gasps "OH! So that's why you chose a horror movie the last time? Smooth move, Fabray." She says giggling.

"My turn. Umm. Blondes or brunettes?" I ask.

"Blondes. Not all of them are hot but most of them are." Santana replies "Same question goes to you."

I roll my eyes "How original. I like brunettes more." I reply quickly.

The waiter walks over to get our orders and as soon as he walks away I look at Santana again "So… Megan Fox or Amanda Seyfried?" I ask leaning closer too.

"Ha ha. You know that Megan Fox is the only exception I'd do. But I'd choose you." She says with a shrug making me blush.

"What a charmer." I say looking away shyly.

The night continues like that and we have fun. The time sure does fly. Santana wants to sober up a little since she's driving so we go to the cinema to watch a horror movie. Oh how fun. And the timing is just right. The whole movie we sit as close as the chairs allow so that means our shoulders and knees are touching. We don't hold hands like a typical couple. We don't feel the need.

After the movie we head back to the mansion and head straight to our room giggling like silly school girls since it's already late and most of the mutants are asleep.

We stand by the door and face each other with dopey smiles.

"So tonight was fun. I'd really like to go this again sometime." I say looking down as I take her hands.

Santana nods "Yeah… But you kind of embarrassed me when you throw popcorn on that couple in front of us who were making out loudly." She says looking up at the ceiling.

I hit her arm playfully "That was you!" I whisper shout and stare at her. We stare at each other for a few seconds before we start giggling all over again.

"I guess I should head home now. It's kind of late already and I promised my roommate that I'll be back before midnight. She hates it when I walk around the room while she's sleeping." Santana says with a pout.

"Oh. Then you should go." I say nodding quickly "I'll see you soon." I whisper looking at her again.

"Enough with the silly talk. Kiss me already." Santana whispers too before leaning in. I meet her half way and as soon as our lips meet my arms wrap around her neck tightly while hers find their way to my waist. The kiss is passionate and slightly bruising and I'm not sure if we'll be able to stop after a second or few.

"Wanna come in before the neighbours see us?" I whisper against her lips when we pull away for air.

"With pleasure." She husks and opens the door slowly.

"Oh there will be lots of pleasure." I assure her with a smirk and we enter our dark room clumsily when our lips meet again.

**AN: That's it for now, folks. Don't worry the night is still young. You'll probably like the next chapter. I feel kind of evil teasing you like that. See you next time. And don't forget to review! You know how much I like the reviews! Everyone does…**

**P.S. Didn't have a lot of time to check the mistakes of me or my auto correct so sorry if there were some.**


	7. Chapter 7 Moving Fast

**Yo. I'm back with the chapter you've been waiting for. Well... I think. **

**Santana's POV**

I push Quinn into our room gently but the way she pushes me against the door is opposite form gently.

Our lips meet in a bruising kiss leaving us both panting from the loss of air. I push her towards her bed till she's sitting on it. I lean forward and capture her lips with mine once again.

Her hands run through my hair gently but when I try to pull away she grips my hair tighter to keep me in place. Looks like Lucy Q likes it more rough than gentle.

"Off… Take them off…" Quinn whispers against my lips when her hands make way to my pants. She likes to move fast too I guess.

"Oh so you want me to keep my shirt on?" I ask dumbly and smirk at her before removing my button up shirt. I let her unbuckle the belt and pull down the zipper. I do the rest while she takes her white sundress off.

I watch her quickly move up the bed till she leans against the headboard. She beckons me to come over with that sexy smile and raised eyebrow.

I do as she asks and once again we kiss with so much passion and lust that we could start a fire.

I break the passionate kiss of ours to kiss her jaw, neck, collar bone, as much as of the covered chest as I can, her stomach and her hips slowly.

With every little kiss she seems to be more inpatient so when she has enough of my teasing she looks down at me with a pout "San. Come on, don't tease." She asks softly.

"Yes ma'am." I reply with a giggle and come back up. I remove her bra and panties throwing them away somewhere into the dark room. I pull her closer and kiss her deeply before moving my hand downwards to feel how wet she is. She's soaking wet for me already. I smile smugly before rubbing her clit slowly.

Quinn moans softly against my lips but doesn't lose her mind just yet. She remover my boy shorts and bra too. She raises her eyebrow again when she looks at the boy shorts.

"What? They're comfortable!" I explain quickly before she shrugs and our lips meet again.

I continue rubbing her clit slowly earning a moan or two on the way.

"Baby… I need you inside me…" The blonde whispers softly.

"Where, Quinn? Where, do you need me, and why?" I whisper tilting my head a little.

"Inside of me San… I need you to fuck me hard." She growls moving her hand downwards too. She runs her middle finger through my, also, soaking wet folds making me moan. She then pushes the finger in slowly making me bite my bottom lip so I wouldn't moan again. "Right here…" She whispers looking at me with a sexy predatory look.

I nod quickly and push my own finger into her slowly "Together?" I ask with a small smirk.

"Together." She assures me before moving her finger in and out of me while her thumb circles my clit fast. I start doing the same and match our rhythm. Soon we're speeding up and losing our beat panting against each other's necks and whispering each other's names in silent moans.

When we both reach the highest peak I have an earth shattering orgasm while she seems to be feeling something the same by the look on her face. Our eyes meet at the highest point before we start coming down from our high. When it's all over I lay down next to her panting softly. I look at her with a silly smile and receive one in return.

"Well that was… Amazing." Quinn whispers looking at me. A blush is very much visable on her cheeks which makes her look cute. I swear she can turn from super hot to cute and innocent looking.

"I just wanted to say that." I say scrunching my nose playfully and we both giggle.

"So… Aren't we moving too fast? We had only one date and we had sex right after…" Quinn says looking up out the window when she lay her head on my shoulder.

"Quinn… Are you really gay? Cause in our lesbian world it's just the right pace. We've been on one date, we kissed… Well we kissed before the date but shit happens. We had sex and we're already living together which also happened sooner than the date or the kiss. So we mixed up with the steps a little but we're good. Chill." I explain with the most serious tone I can.

We lay silent for a while until Quinn speaks up again "You're right. We're a typical lesbian couple."

We both start laughing again and I look up at the ceiling. I stay quiet for quite a while until I decide to speak up again "Quinn…?"

"Hmm… Yes San?" She says sleepily.

"I… I-I love you." I blurt out quickly and my eyes widen quickly.

She looks up with wide eyes too and leans up "San…" She trails off.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I know it's too fast and…"

"I love you too…" She says with a soft smile.

"… So I was kind of feeling comfortable saying it but I didn't…" I trail off when I try to replay what she just said "Come again?" I ask looking at her with a frown.

"I love you too you, you dweeb." She says again and chuckles lightly.

I beam at her and cup her cheeks "I want you so bad Quinn Fabray." I whisper looking into her eyes.

"Then why don't you take me Santana Lopez?" She replies and pulls me on top of her.

The rest of the night is spent pretty much the same. Showing how much we love each other, whispering each other's name and sweet nothings along with our future plans.

"… And we'll have a huge house of our own…" I whisper in her ear as she rides my fingers.

"Mmm… Yeah baby… What else…?" She moans softly scratching my back just a little bit.

"We'll have children… Two kids. A mini you and a mini me. Mini you will be a girl and a mini me will be a boy…" I say with a soft smile.

"Oh God yes..!" She moans throwing her head back and speeds up. I can feel that she's close.

"And we'll have a French Bulldog cause I know you love them. The kids will love the little guy." I say leaning back a little just to watch her.

"San I'm… Santana!" She screams as the fifth orgasm this night hits her.

I shudder in pleasure just by watching her and lick my lips quickly "Fuck… You're so hot." I whisper with a smile and lay her down before laying down next to her and pull her closer to hold her.

"I'll name our first child." She whispers closes her eyes "But we're going too fast. Wait a year or two." She adds.

"Sure. But we're not getting any younger. And we're not immortal." I reply rubbing her arm gently. "But you're right. We'll wait." I say closing my eyes too with a grin that will probably stay there till next morning.

**The next morning**

A loud knocks wakes me up. I want to yell at who ever that is that wakes us up at such stupid hour but when I hear Professor's voice I huff and get out of the bed. I put on a long white shirt that covers up just enough.

I open the door and widen my eyes. Professor and Storm are standing by the door with a baby in Storm's arms.

"Umm… Where is the baby from…?" I ask looking shocked and scared. By the way Storm is thinking I should be truly concerned. And I am. I could shit my pants right now if I'd have them on right now.

"Well you and Quinn been… Very active last night. All actions should be done responsibly… So we thought to teach you a lesson. We were looking for people to babysit this little guy and we decide to give him to you since it seems that you two are… Very responsible and know what you're doing." Professor explains with a shrug and a grimace.

"Yo. We're not even men. We can't get each other pregnant! It's not how it works. It's the safest sex!" I say stepping away form them.

"Not our problem. You two made twenty people in this mansion lose their sleep." Storm says frowning and hands me the baby then closes the door loud. She's probably one of them.

I look down at the baby wide eyed and walk over to the bed and sit by Quinn's side.

"Uhh… Quinn… I think you knocked me up." I say as a joke.

Quinn's eyes snap open and she sits up quickly "What?! That's not… Shit did I forget to use protection?" She says sleepily but also panic is evident in her voice.

I start to laugh at her and throw my head back while doing so.

"Wait… I ain't even a man… You bitch!" She grumbles.

"Language Fabray. We have a baby here." I say nodding towards the baby in my arms. "Professor asked us to babysit him as a punishment for last night. Apparently we kept some people awake. Good. They should know how good I am." I say with a shrug.

"Wow. We are moving fast…" The blonde mumbles looking down at the baby too then looks into my eyes. "What's his name?" She asks frowning.

"I dunno. We'll ask Professor later." I say handing her the baby. She does take him but asks me why. "Umm he needs changing." I explain walking to the en-suite, ignoring the calls of Quinn.

**There you have it, folks. Keep those reviews going, geez. Did you lose your interest already? See you next time. Tell me what you liked.**


	8. Chapter 8 I Know You

**AN: Guys, why you no review no more? *pouty face***

**I know I moved too fast on that chapter but that's just my idea of this. The baby is obviously fake. Well it looks like a real baby but it's not. Because lesbihonest, Professor messed up. He didn't tell the name, he didn't tell who are his parents, the baby was only wrapped in a blanket and Storm was trying to get out of there asap.**

**Quinn's POV**

I look down at the baby in the middle of the bed with my arms crossed. I frown and watch the baby carefully. "Something is off…" I mumble when Santana comes back to the room from the bathroom.

"What do you mean? Did you change the baby? Is it a boy or a girl." She asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't. San. Seriously, just look at the baby. Doesn't it look… I dunno… Suspicious?" I ask with a shrug and sit on the bed too.

Santana looks at me like I'm crazy but then shrugs when she sees that I have my thinking face on. "Um. I'm not sure. What is so suspicious about a newborn?" She asks raising her eyebrow.

"Santana. I held newborn babies in my own arms. For example, back at Yale this was this pregnant girl…"

"You went to Yale? Shit. That's something." Santana cuts me off. I give her the glare and she raises her hands in surrender then nods letting me continue.

"As I was saying… My roommate was pregnant. She had the baby and she left the baby with her parents. However, the parents wanted her to be responsible for the baby boy too so they dropped the kid off once a week or something. They used to do it on Saturdays or Sundays. However, one day they decided to do it on Friday but my roommate was going on a date that night so she asked me to watch the baby. Like, I know babies and this one right here is… I'm sorry but it's weird." I say pointing at the little creature on the bed.

The baby looks at me with teary eyes and starts to pout. Look at the size of his mouth! Wait… His mouth…

"Oh. My. God. Sam Evans. You're so dead…" I say slowly and widen my eyes.

Santana frowns and leans closer to the baby "Oh my God… Guppy face!" She exclaims and jumps up.

"I told you something was off. The face was too smart looking for a baby!" I say with a smug smile.

The baby sits up and in a few seconds he changes into Sam "Fine. You got me." He mumbles raising his hands.

Santana looks at me wide eyed "You're amazing. How did you even…" She trails off.

"Well I started to suspect him when he looked away from me every time I tried to make eye contact with him. You know my powers, don't you?" I say with a giggle and lean against the headboard.

"Professor warned me. Sometimes when he comes up with pranks they end up discovered. He's like the worst prankster ever." The blonde guy says wrapping the blanket around his waist. Good thing I didn't see a thing.

"I know right? Like last year… He tried to fool us with the oldest trick in history. Bucket full of water on the door. He didn't even check twice the water was dripping obviously." Santana says nodding fast.

"Or that year when he put toothpaste on some of the Oreos? Beast was the first one to take the box but he has the best sense of smell in this place so he told everyone." Sam pipes in again.

"Is Professor really that bad at pranks?" I ask tilting my head. The duo turns to me and nods slowly with serious faces.

"Geez." I say quietly raising my eyebrows "So um… Should we start a prank war?" I suggest with a shrug.

"Sure. After I can turn into a baby properly." Sam says with a frown and looks down at his hands.

"You'll get there eventually. Though you should be glad I didn't start to change you." I say giggling.

"Please. I wanted that to happen. And I'm glad Santana ran away. You're hot. I'd let you undress me…"

Santana slaps him hard and yells something in Spanish looking furious. "She's mine you idiot!" Is the only thing I understand her saying.

I jump up just in time to catch her before she jumps on the man again.

"San. Calm down he was just kidding. I'm all yours and you're the only person I want to undress right now." I say rubbing her arm slowly.

Santana looks at me and calms down. After a few seconds she smirks like usual and opens her mouth to say some silly thing she usually does. I noticed.

"Can I watch?" Sam jokes and stands up when he receives a glare from Santana.

"You're such Puck." I say shaking my head.

They both look at me again looking confused.

"My old friend. I mentioned him before, San." I say looking at the brunette.

She mouths an 'oh' before nodding.

I look at Sam again and narrow my eyes "Sam… I think you owe us. Big time."

He raises his eyebrows "What? For what?!" He says raising his hands.

Santana turns to face him again "For ruining my morning sex with Quinn. I was so ready to wake her up in the best way ever but you came in… Well… They carried you in." She says pointing at the door. "And you seriously just betrayed me by joining the lame evil forces of the prank war. I thought we were a team." She adds.

"Alright fine." He mumbles looking down. "What do you want me to do?" He asks.

"It would be fair if you'd do us both a favor." I say with a shrug "I want you to find Noah Puckerman. I want you to get some information about him. What he does, where he lives and stuff like that. If you'll meet him face to face ask him if he'd be willing to come here and meet Lucy Q." I say with a sigh "But if he's on Magneto's team… Then don't talk to him at all. Alright? But if you will… Just give him the message 'I thought we were on the same team.'. That's all. Just walk away. If he'll ask questions or will try to do anything bad just tell Santana. We'll come." I tell him "Trust me. He's dangerous when he's angry. Just call us." I say seriously.

Sam nods then looks at Santana.

Santana clears her throat "Well uhh. My request is more simple. I thought we could plan our revenge on Professor. You pretend to be a baby for the rest of the day but you let the whole mansion know that we figured it out. We'll tell them together. Stay away from Storm and Professor. I'll see if anyone else is in this with them." She tells him the plan.

Sam shrugs "Sure. I'm down. I'll just grab my clothes and come back here." He says before leaving the room.

"Have you checked?" I ask watching the door close.

"He's cool. He's heading to his room. Storm and Professor are in The Map room." The brunette says looking at the door too. We sit down again and stares blankly at the ground. She's probably trying to see who is in this.

She sits like that for a while then blinks and looks up at me with a proud smile "No one else is in it. Xavier is probably scared of failure. He doesn't want anyone to laugh at his failed pranks again. But all will know about this. We so have to take a picture of us and baby Sam to look how obvious it all was." She talks so fast that I barely understand what she's saying.

"Oh… So obvious?" I say with raised eyebrow and smirk at her.

Santana rolls her eyes "After you told me it was obvious. His big mouth was a big hint. Though I didn't notice it before." She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

I tilt my head "And…" I trail off.

"And… Thank you Quinn for being such a smart ass." She says with a sigh then pecks me on the lips.

"That's better." I whisper against her lips and kiss her with more passion.

Sam walks into the room making us pull away from each other.

"So… Let's do this?" Sam asks looking slightly unsure.

Santana and I look at each other then nod with smiles.

**AN: And there you have it, folks. I hope you're still interested in this story. If not… Well then I'll have to find a way to finish it off faster. You see if I start something then I have to end it too. So this fic will be finished sooner or later. However, if it will not be finished that will mean that I died or what ever haha. I finish the things I started.**

**Anyway, keep those beautiful eyes of yours open and wait for the next chapter. Ideas are also welcome. What prank should they do? And what side Puck should be on? The good or the bad?**


	9. Chapter 9 Fleetwood Mac

**Hello readers. Thank you for the reviews and you shouldn't worry. I won't leave you until there's happy ending. Deal? Deal.**

**Santana's POV**

"Ooooh! In your face! Those were the lamest tricks in prank book and you fell for those." I say jumping up and down when Professor's pen squirts water in his face.

He laughs getting caught once again and nods slowly "You got me. I learned my lesson. No more pranks. Now leave before I let Storm out of the punishment room." The Professor says with a sigh.

I nod and leave his office. Okay so maybe I shouldn't have changed Storm's shampoo into orange colored dye. But it will wash off the next time. I don't see a reason to throw me against the wall and almost hit me with the lightning. Geez.

When I walk into my room I see Quinn and Sam staring at the map. They're probably trying to figure out where Puck might be. I don't even know the dude but I don't like him at all.

"So… Where will you head first Trouty?" I ask sitting in between them meaning I'm sitting on the map.

"SAM was about to start from here." Quinn say poking my inner thigh. "Then he'll head here." She says trailing imaginary path up my thigh. She's about to touch my crotch but she makes a quick turn and goes up to my hip. "That's where he'll stop and turn around." She explains then looks up at me with a satisfied smile.

I nod slowly and get up quickly "Or maybe you'd like to follow him there? We'd go on a road trip or what ever." I suggest with a shrug.

"If I'll see him I won't care if he's good or evil. I'll want my best friend back. What if he'll do harm?" She says with a shrug "I can't let that happen." She adds standing up with me.

I nod understanding "Alright. Anyway, today is a hot day so why don't we head to the river I talked about before?" I suggest walking over to the closet and look for my bikini. I turn to Sam and glare at him. "You may start your journey." I say waving him away.

He just rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

Quinn walks over to me too and looks for her swim suit too.

When we're ready we head downstairs and outside. Of course I open all the doors for her. When I start the engine I push the mix tape of Fleetwood Mac songs in it. The first one is 'Go your own way'

**Loving you  
Is it the right thing to do?  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel?**

**If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me**

I sing along to the song nodding my head. What? I love that band. It's and but it's still awesome.

**You can go your own way  
Go your ownway  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way**

Quinn and I sing the chorus. I look at her with raised eyebrow and amused smile. "You know Fleetwood Mac too?" I ask too excited.

The blonde nods with a big smile "Yeah. My mom used to listen to them all the time. I guess I started to like them too. Rhiannon is still my favorite." She says with a shrug.

"Yeah. It's a good song. But this one is my top favorite. Other's are just good I guess…" I reply looking at the road again.

Four songs later we arrive to the spot and get out of the car. "Well. Here we are." I say putting my hands on my hips. I open the door for Quinn again and look away.

She shakes her head as she gets out "Glad to have you around gentlewoman." She says smiling and wraps one arm around my waist. She kisses my shoulder making me look at her. "Wanna go skinny dipping?" she asks in that sexy tone of hers.

I nod too eagerly and start taking my clothes off. I throw them in the back and watch Quinn do the same. Seeing her naked turns me on. Like usual and I smile at the sight. "You're beautiful." I blurt out and bite my lip.

She looks at me and raises her eyebrow with a smile "Really? Thank you." She says blushing lightly and takes my hand. She leads me towards the lukewarm water slowly. We keep walking forward till our toes don't reach the ground so we start swimming around each other playfully. I dive under and grab her legs then lift her up. "How's the weather up there?" I tease.

She grimaces and covers my eyes "How's the weather down there?" She teases back.

"Hmm… Kind of hot… Well on my neck area anyways…" I reply earning a quiet gasp. Yeah she's wet and not because of the water. I throw her in and swim away as fast as I can though she's faster and catches my foot. I slip out of her grasp and the next thing I know that I'm on the sand. I look back at Quinn but she's almost in the middle of the river and she doesn't see me there. She's looking for me everywhere.

I whistle to her and she turns to me with wide eyes.

I wave to her and she waves back looking confused. Once she remembers about my new found skills she smiles and tilts her head lightly before beckoning me to come back.

I bite my lip and stand up then close my eyes and imagine myself standing next to her. Or swimming. Yeah. Swimming next to her. Suddenly I feel water all around me so I open my eyes to look around and smile when I see the blonde right in front of me.

"Your skills are getting better with every passing minute." She says wrapping her arms around my shoulders and leans in.

I meet her half way and kiss her softly.

**There you have it for today, folks. On next episode Sam will find Puck. But will he agree to come with Trouty without a fight and lots of convincing? Stay tuned!**

**P.S it's kind of short cause I don't have a lot of time today. Someone special is celebrating their birthday today. My mom. **

**See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 Fleetwood Mac part two

**AN: Hey there. Hope you're still interested in this story.**

**So I have some news. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as often as now. I have a job for more than a month and I'll have two free days during the work weeks. I'll try to update once a week or so. Mondays or Sundays. Before I'm gone to work I'll try to update again.**

**P.S. I got obsessed with Fleetwood Mac. The band is awesome!**

**Quinn's POV**

So the skinny dipping in the river didn't go as planed. Santana and I were totally going at it but some old fisherman saw us and told us that he'll call the cops so we had to go. The mood was totally off so we went home to spend the rest of the evening just talking about things we like and dislike. Also we talked about how our relationship is going on so far. We decided to have that kind of talk at least twice a month.

I yawn and pull Santana closer to me as she lays her head on my shoulder. She's sort of my little spoon because she's shorter. "You tired?" I whisper softly and look down at her.

She nods closing her eyes "Yeah… I'll pass out soon enough." She replies and kisses my neck "Good night baby."

"Night night sweetie." I whisper back and close my eyes too.

**Next morning**

**If you wake up and don't want to smile  
If it takes just a little while  
Open your eyes and look at the day  
You'll see things in a different way**

I heard someone sing. Who could be doing this at such hour? I look at the watch and let out a quiet 'oh'. It's already eleven am and I'm still in my bed. Where the hell is San? I get up then get dressed before heading downstairs.

**Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone**

I heard a few people singing. They sound pretty cheerful.

**Why not think about times to come?  
And not about the things that you've done  
If your life was bad to you  
Just think what tomorrow will do**

I now hear Santana sing the second verse. I enter the living room and smile at the sight. Santana, Rachel, Blaine, Blaine's boyfriend Kurt and the girl I'm seeing for the first time are singing. Well, the said girl is mostly moving in her seat and singing along on choruses.

As soon as Santana sees me she smiles at me with so much happiness that I have to look back if it's really for me. Behind me is an empty hallway so it's probably for me.

I wave to her and she waves back before patting her lap. I sit on her lap and wrap one arm around her shoulders.

The song soon ends with Rachel's showing off. I heard that's usual for her while singing.

The girl I'm seeing for the first time quickly get's up and walks over to Santana and I.

"Hi! I'm Brittany." The tall girl introduces herself.

"Hello. I'm Quinn." I say smiling at her. She looks friendly.

"Wow. You're such a unicorn that a rainbow starts on one side of you and ends on the other." She mumbles looking surprised.

I look at Santana with raised eyebrow as if asking for her to explain.

Santana shrugs smiling "That means you're super gay. The girl has a great gaydar. Good gift. Also she can make people see what ever she wants. Show her Britt." Santana says with a nod.

Brittany looks at me with a bigger smile and soon I don't see her. All I see around me are unicorns and rainbows with leprechauns dancing around the pots of gold. Soon the vision disappears and I stare at the blonde wide eyed "Holy Shit!" I say shocked.

She just shrugs like it's no big deal and sits next to Rachel. Very close to Rachel. Almost as close as Santana and I.

"So… Do you guys do that often?" I ask tilting my head.

"Only once a week. It's some sort of Glee club Rachel decided to do. People with good voices can join. It keeps the boring days better." Blaine's boyfriend says in a high voice. Sounds quite funny. But it fits him. "I'm Kurt by the way." He says smiling at me.

I nod "Quinn." I reply and snuggle closer to Santana.

"You should totally show off your singing skills babe." Santana suggests nudging my side.

Rachel perks up "What? You can sing too?! Please join us if you're good! We could use more members. Do better songs… We're looking for dancers too." She says excitedly.

I blush "Nah. I'll let you have your fun guys." I say shyly and look around.

"Nonsense. Please Quinn. The stage is yours." Rachel says trying to encourage.

I sigh "Alright. San, will you help me with the back up?" I ask looking at my girlfriend and tilt my head.

Santana only nods and follows me to the piano.

**Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down?  
It's only right that you should play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound of your loneliness**

**Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering  
What you had and what you lost  
And what you had and what you lost**

I play the piano and sing the first verse alone with Santana doing only back up vocals so I'd feel better about singing alone.

**Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
They say, women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
You'll know**

Santana and I sing the chorus together.

**Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself  
It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams and  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell**

**Dreams of loneliness like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering  
What you had and what you lost  
And what you had, oh what you lost**

I sing the second verse more confidently when Rachel and Kurt joins in with the back up vocals. Soon Blaine gives in and sings along with the rest.

**Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know**

**Oh thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
They say, women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know  
You'll know, you will know  
Oh oh oh you'll know**

We all sing the last part with smiles on our faces.

"Quinn! You're amazing! Not as good as me… But you're really really good!" Rachel says running over to me and hugs me tightly. "Old school songs fits you well." She adds with a nod "How about you play us Rhiannon, please?" She asks with puppy eyes.

I look overwhelmed by her behavior but I only smile and nod. "Sure. It's my favorite song by Fleetwood Mac." I say looking proud.

Rachel squeals and sits down a chair by the piano. Wow. Never seen someone get so excited before I sing.

**Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night  
And wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight  
And who will be her lover?**

**All your life you've never seen a woman  
Taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?**

**She is like a cat in the dark  
And then she is the darkness  
She rules her life like a fine skylark  
And when the sky is starless**

**All your life you've never seen a woman  
Taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?  
Will you ever win?**

I sing the first verse looking only at my hands pressing the piano keys almost perfectly. Everyone sits in silence. No back ups. Nothing. It's just me. Alone. I remember myself playing this song to my mom and my sister when I first had the guts to try and show my new piano skills. They loved it. All those memories just make my voice sound darker and more mysterious.

I sing the rest of the song in the same fashion glancing up at Santana once in a while to see if she's still here. Everyone is so quiet. Trying to find the deeper meaning. But I don't show anything. Not everyone can know that. This continues till the last parts of the song come up.

**Dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind  
Dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind**

I hear someone familiar sing those last words with me. When I stop playing I find the courage to look up at the man in the doorway. So Sam had found him faster than Santana and I expected.

"Hello Quinn. Long time no see, huh?" Says Puck slowly walking over to me. He didn't really change. The mohawk is still there but his face looks more mature. It truly has been a while.

**AN: Oh snap. So he's back! So writing 'Rhiannon' I got such a déjà vu. Seriously. That was pleasantly weird. Oh you know what I'm saying haha! Anyway, don't forget to review! Songs used Fleetwood Mac- 'Don't Stop' but you should know cause it was also on Glee. Season two the 'Rumors' episode. Loved it cause Fleetwood Mac was involved! Also, who ever watched 'American Horror Story: Coven' Probably heard 'Rhiannon' too when Stevie Nicks showed up there. I really loved that season. Mostly last episodes I guess.**

**I'll leave you here, folks before I start my rant about how I love Glee, Stevie Nicks and American Horror Story (not the first season. Naw man.)**


	11. Chapter 11 Old Friend

**AN: Hello again! So as I mentioned before I won't be able to update as often since I have a job. Yay me... However, I might be able to update on Sundays or Mondays. We'll see. But I promise you, that I will continue and I will finish the story.**

**Nerdery: yeah, I only watched movies. And I do know that Logan has claws. It was Santana who called it 'spikes or what ever'. Also, this is my story. I only use the characters so they are kind of OC. I do agree with that.**

**Also, I might be confusing cause I update when my writer's block is off and when I have time. So I have sort of a storm in my brain. I do try not to change the subject too much or something. And I don't know if the powers are that confusing. I mean I used one of the reader's great idea to give Santana some more strength.**

**So if I confused all of you here goes:**

**Santana has the ability to read other people's thoughts, manipulate them by one look and her new power is teleporting. She has to learn more about teleportation though. And that will be shown later if not today.**

**Quinn can turn invisible and make invisible shield around her. It's like a bulletproof glass that can't break. Also, she can lift things not heavier than a car.**

**Blaine can turn his whole body into metal, Rachel has a strong secret voice that can be so bad that it can make other's pass out. Or something haha. Not sure about Britt's power's yet. As you may know Puck has super speed and he's quite strong.**

**And Sam, as you already know, can shift into anything. He still has to work on few other stuff though cause he sucks at being a baby haha.**

**Now I'd like to continue the story and I'm sure some people might of skipped my rambling. Because to be honest I usually skip the Author's Note and read the story then come back to read it. I just do! Don't judge... I'll be writing in Quinn's POV cause her side is important now. We can analyze Santana's feelings about everything later, kay?**

**Quinn's POV**

I stare at Puck wide eyed as I slowly stand up and walk over to him. I look at Sam who is rubbing his side slowly. I frown a little at that but look at my old friend.

"Noah. Long time no see." I say quietly sounding too formal.

Puck rolls his eyes and pulls me into a tight hug "Missed you too. Where's the pink hair? Don't answer you look hot." He says smiling at me as he keeps his hands on my arms after pulling away.

I can't help it but smile back at him "I grew up you goof. Clearly you did too. Sort of." I say with a sigh.

"Yeah. The Mohawk is the lady magnet and I look badass. So why not, right?" He says with a shrug.

I hear Santana walking over to both of us and I can imagine that she has hands on her hips and stares at Puck angrily.

"See. All the ladies come see me right away." He jokes looking at Santana like a perv he is.

I step away from him and give him my famous death glare "She's my girlfriend!" I say putting my hands on my hips out of habit.

Puck narrows his eyes looking at both of us then shrugs and nods. "Yeah. You're kind of alike." He says with a shrug.

"Don't get funny ideas, Egghead." Santana snaps glaring at him too.

"San. Baby... Relax it's fine." I say turning to her and kiss her cheek. She seems to relax just a little bit but doesn't stop staring at Puck like analyzing him. I turn her to face me and peck her on the lips. "Relax." I whisper and rub her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Why don't you help me relax?" She asks seriously and I think I see something weird in her eyes for a second.

"What did you hear?" I whisper tilting my head.

"I'll tell you later. I think. Go and have fun with Puck. I'll go find Logan or Trouty for some guy time." She says too quickly and turns away to leave the room. She grabs Sam's arm and pulls him after her. When she's far enough from us she starts whispering things to him as they rush upstairs.

I watch her go and shake my head. Something is wrong. She must of heard something.

I look up at Puck who stands by the wall awkwardly with his arms crossed. He's looking around the room sort of nervously.

"So umm... Why don't we do some catching up?" I suggest and walk towards the front door "Let's go outside. For a walk." I say turning to him.

He follows me silently then decides to speak up "So how are you doing? How did you get here and why did you decided to look for me now?" He asks all of a sudden.

I shrug "Santana found me not so long ago at a local bar. I got here thanks to her. I've been training a little and my powers are better. I decided to look for you because I realized that I did a mistake for asking you to leave me that night." I answer seriously and look up at him again.

He nods "I'm cool though. I understand that you needed to clear your head after what happened." He mumbles looking away.

"Yeah. So what's new? What do you do?" It's my turn to ask.

Puck clenches his fists for a moment "I... I work here and there. You know... Being a free spirit I always was. I don't really do much." He replies lamely and puts his hands in his pockets.

I let it slip this time but I'll ask Santana what she saw.

"So why don't we have fun like we used to? I mean you flying on your invisible hover board and me running till... That tree..." Puck suggest pointing at the highest tree.

"Alright. What's the prize?" I ask playfully.

"Hmm... If I win... You let me watch you and your hot girlfriend going at it. If I lose... Well you'll decide." He says with a sigh.

I smile like I'm planning something evil "Are you sure about that Noah?" I ask.

He looks at me wide eyed "Shit. Are you sure you're not devil yourself? I mean you're not red... But maybe you're in disguise or what ever." He say stepping away.

"Ah Noah. You know nothing about God, Devil, Angels and Demons... Devil is not a red man with horns. Devil might as well be anyone. He might be very attractive because he's a fallen angel and he was once God's favorite." I say seriously.

Puck laughs nervously "Yo Fabray. I don't know nothing about your Christian shit. I'm a Jew." He says raising his hands. "Did you really read the bible?" He asks.

I laugh and shake my head "Nope. Never did. Didn't you watch American Horror Story: Asylum?" I ask tilting my head.

He snorts and rolls his eyes "No. Season one was lame enough. Shitty love story." He says waving his hand.

"I know right. Though season two was better. And season three was even better. Third one is about witches." I explain.

He thinks for a bit "Nah. Won't watch it." He says rolling his eyes.

"Really now? If you'll lose you'll be watching it with Sam all night long. He wants to though so he'll have some company."

"Don't be so sure about it FabGay." He replies getting into position.

I start to hover above the ground when I make the 'invisible hover board' or what you want to call it.

"On three... One two..." I start counting and start to go almost at full speed with a smirk.

I hear Puck running right beside me.

I laugh and speed up as much as I can. It's almost a tie but I win just by reaching out and almost falling to the ground face first.

"Guess who's watching American Horror Story! The best show ever!" I say doing a happy dance.

"Very funny. At least you'll get some sleep." He says with a defeat sigh.

I raise my eyebrow "Who told you I'll be sleeping tonight? Have you seen my girlfriend?" I ask giggling and we decide to turn back. The sooner we get home the better.

We didn't talk much about each other but this was nice. We'll have to have the talk tomorrow though. It's good to know that our strong friendship didn't change much. I feel like a teen again after the race.

While we're heading towards the mansion he tells me about all the chicks he scored. He mentions two threesomes which grosses me out and I ask him to shut up already.

He just shrugs and continues telling his adventures and scored girls.

Once we're back I head upstairs to find Santana and Sam in my room sitting on the bedroom floor. They both look at us and wave.

I walk over to Santana and kiss her forehead then look at Sam "Hey Sam. Guess who's watching AHS with you! Puck lost the bet so he's forced to watch." I say laughing.

He looks at Santana then at me and shrugs "Awesome. Let's get some snacks dude." He says standing up and both men leave.

I smile at my girlfriend softly and run my hand through her hair "So... Wanna do something fun?" I ask seductively and sit on her lap.

"Uhh Quinn. I have to talk to you. This is serious. I heard something you might not like." The brunette says seriously.

I sit in front of her and sigh "Alright. You've been acting weird when Puck walked in. What's up?" I ask crossing my legs and rest my hands on my knees.

She bites her lip lightly looking down at the floor then looks up at me when a few minutes pass.

"It's... Well it's about Puck and about some of his choices." She says quietly but seriously.

**AN: There you have it, folks. Not sure when I'll update the next chapter so see you next time! Hopefully soon, right? I hope you still like the story. Laura, out.**


End file.
